This invention is related to carburetors, and more specifically to fuel atomizers for carburetors. This invention relates to an atomizing device for use in carburetors which are used on internal combustion engines to obtain a substantially completely atomized fuel-air mixture for increased using efficiency and performance.
Numerous types of carburetors and atomizer devices for carburetors are known in the prior art for atomizing fuel in an air stream through a carburetor. Many of these atomizing devices have a considerable number of small and intricately formed parts which makes them complicated and expensive to manufacture in any significant quantity and with any acceptable quality. The atomizers known in the prior art have ring like structures circular members constructed with a plurality of small openings in an attempt to disperse the fuel to a divided state before it is introduced to the airflow. Some prior art atomizing devices merely direct a stream of fuel onto a plate member or the like which sprays the fuel into the air stream. Still other atomizing devices use screens and finely divided perforate members to separate or break up the fuel in the airstream. While all of these devices do function to atomize fuel in an airstream they generally produce large droplets of fuel, or in other words, they only roughly divide the liquid fuel stream in the throat of a carburetor.